


Brittany’s Wish

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Brittany comes to Lord Tubbington with a wish, but finds out she holds the power to make her dreams come true.AU with light fantasy elements.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started with the idea that Brittany is just confused about the world because she’s more special than anyone knows. Let’s see what happens when she tries to fix Glee.

“Lord Tubbington, I need your help. Can I have one of my three wishes now?”

The gray tabby was quite fond of his pet, Brittany. Thanks to her show, Fondue for Two, he was the most famous feline in the world, fictional characters not included. (He also refused to acknowledge celebrity based on simply being “grumpy” or “smelly”. Still the yellow-maned hairless had some peculiar ideas. He finished putting away the dishes and shook his head. “We’ve been over this Britanny, I don’t have magical powers.” Also he had no desire to poop gold, even if he could.

The adorable human wrinkled her nose and scrunched her eyes, the way she often did when thinking. “Then why doesn’t anybody else’s cat talk to them?”

Lord Tubbington purred. “They do, my dear. You just happen to be an excellent listener.”

Brittany nodded and her face lit up. “Oh thank you Lord Tubbington!”

“Just stating the truth. Now then what’s your problem?”

“Okay, So, you know how Sannie and I are best friends?”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned before. At great length.” He carefully avoided mentioning that the calico, Gordo Lopez, was the Tom who managed to get him hooked on ecstasy. Lord Tubbington actually liked Gordo’s pet Santana and the way she made Brittany smile. And Brittany seemed to have a calming effect on Santana. Who knew humans could purr?

“Well there’s two other girls that I want to be friends with. Quinn is the lead cheerleader. She’s probably the prettiest girl in school, but she always looks so sad. And then there’s Rachel. She’s like a shiny star, but nobody in school talks to her because she’s in glee club.” The way her eyes lit up, Lord Tubbington felt a touch of regret for leaving mean comments on Rachel's MySpace posts. “I don’t know how to make them all friends though,” Brittany added with a pout.

Lord Tubbington thought for a moment. He didn't know much about human relationships beyond what he saw on the internet and the novellas that were always on when he visited his ex boyfriend, Gordo. “I suppose this Quinn and Rachel could fight over some dumb but goofy-cute jock. And you and San could join Quinn in the glee club to get revenge. But then Quinn would get pregnant by another dumb jock and Rachel could find out her mother doesn’t want her and then Quinn will almost die when she’s supposed to go to Rachel’s wedding and they realize how much they mean to each other. Meanwhile, you breakup with San because she doesn’t want anyone to know that she’s Lebanese and she gets sad at a wedding and hooks up with Quinn who's really thinking about Rachel and then…”

“Umm, Lord Tubbington,” Brittany cut him off. “That sounds really complicated, unrealistic and kind of mean, especially to Quinn. Besides, I feel like most of the story would happen without me.”

Lord tubbington stretched and looked around to find his cigarettes. “What do you want from me? I’m just a cat.”

Tears began to fill Brittany’s eyes which stopped him in his tracks. “It’s hopeless.”

He took pity and rubbed up against his pet. Oh come on now, Brit. You have the most amazing imagination. I bet you could create an alternate universe if you wanted. What do you and Santana do to show your friendship?”

Brittany’s face lit up again“Sweet lady kisses!”

He curled into Brittany's lap. Nicotine needs temporarily forgotten. “Maybe you should share those with Quinn and Rachel too.”

“That’s a great idea!” She jumped up so quickly, he startled and had to fight the reflex to extend his claws into her thighs. She ran to the window and looked up into the late evening sky bouncing on the balls of her feet until she found what she was looking for. “Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight!”

The single star split into three before bursting into a blinding light. Images of the future flooded her mind, eerily close to Lord Tubbington’s ideas, but she saw something else too. One odd-looking word. The way to fix it all: Faberrittana!


	2. Of Dumpsters and Mailmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britanny seems to be struggling with changing the future while Lord Tubbington has seen prouder weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for references to feline drug use.

Lord Tubbington was lazily browsing through a copy of Dianetics while waiting for his pet to come home from her first day of school.Apparently, she was a soft-more now, which was a little weird since between dance classes and cheerleading, Brittany's muscles were harder than ever.

 

“I just don't understand why you have to date Finn Hudson, Quinn.” Britanny's voice grew louder as she opened the door to the room where Lord Tubbington allowed her to sleep.She walked through the door with her chestnut-haired mate Santana and the other gold-haired one called Quinn. Quinn used to come around all the time, but she and Santana get into fights sometimes.

 

“She's the captain,” Santana said ‘captain’ in her trying not to be mad voice then stopped to take a breath.“We are head cheerleaders. We have to date the leaders of a sports team. Finn and Puckerman are leading both the football and basketball teams.”

 

Brittany picked Lord Tubbington up to groom him. She didn't even have to be reminded, most days. She was very well trained.“Well, Heather and Brianna are on the lacrosse and soccer team. Couldn't you date them?”

 

Quinn made a face that Lord Tubbington could only compare to a pressed lemon.Santana's eyes turned dark for a moment before she licked her lips and cleared her expression.She went on to explain some heteronormative nonsense that quickly lost Lord Tubbington’s attention. So he decided to take a nap.

 

He awoke again later when Brittany stood up. He started washing his face because he was totally planning on getting up anyway. It's not like he was comfortable or anything. 

 

Her friends had already left, it seemed.She sighed and said, “I guess it's a good thing I didn't lead with Rachel being a Glee captain.Apparently, that's not the right kind of captain.Maybe if I can get Finn to be a Glee captain, they will see it's the same thing!”

 

“Wait. Didn't you say he was a dumb but cute jock? That's basically the same as…” Lord Tubbington tried, but Brittany was already going to get fed.He could probably catch up, but honestly, he could really go for a smoke right now. And not necessarily tobacco.

 

He woke up a few days later in an Arby's dumpster.His fuzzy memories included a trip to Gordo’s and some whore named Snowbell.It wasn't his first walk of shame, and he preferred to refer to it as the stray cat strut.

 

“There you are!” Britanny squealed when he climbed in the window. “I was so worried…” she stopped and sniffed and Lord Tubbington stiffened.He'd forgotten that Brittany responded to his dumpster adventures with a terrifying water torture technique she called ‘bath’.

 

While he recovered from the traumatizing event in a fluffy towel, Brittany caught him up on her progress with bringing her friends together. From what he could hear over the blow dryer, things had not gone well.Quinn was now, in fact, very mad at Rachel and somehow that's why she joined Glee with Brittany and Santana. But then Rachel kissed Finn and something about a mailman.

 

Brittany turned off the blow dryer and sighed, “I didn't even say anything, but now Quinn has started running double the laps every morning because she thinks she's fat. And Puckerman is throwing a party this weekend while Finn is out of town with his Mom. I feel like something really bad is about to happen.I think this might be harder than I expected.”

 


End file.
